Shadowport
While most smugglers are content to use established spaceports, relying on bribery, wit or evasion to avoid the notice of the Imperial authorities, occasionally they need a meeting space that the Imperial Navy is not aware of. These locations are known as shadowports. The only shadowport in the Savarkar Sector was located on a small mountainous planetoid in the Adjani system. It hds no formal name - the smugglers and salvagers who frequented it referred to it simply as 'The Shadowport', or the 'Adjani Port' if they needed to be specific. The origins of the port are lost in the history of the Old Republic. Some claim it was once a Republic navy base, others that it is built on the ruins of a listening post or a mining operation. Whatever it once was, the Shadowport was a safe haven for those dealing in merchandise that the Imperial authorities didn't need to know about. Spice, military-grade weapons, illegal cybernetics and contraband droids could all be purchased here if the buyer was willing to be patient and pay the asking price. The Shadowport had no laws or law enforcement. It was not owned by any organisation or individual - everybody who used it had a vested interest in ensuring that it ran efficiently. In contrast to their sometimes cut throat behaviour towards one another in the spacelanes, the smugglers and scoundrels who frequented the port often worked together to repair and even upgrade its facilities. The port had several hangar bays, a large machine shop, a cantina (really just a glorified recreation area) and a flight control center that broadcast the coded beacon that guided trusted ships into the concealed dock. While members of The Glitterati were a frequent sight at the port, they did not formally or even informally control it. Outside of the Shadowport, the nameless planetoid is barren and uninhabited, its surface broken with sharp mountain ridges and stony gulches. A year ago, Shin-Wan Corr chose the Shadowport as a location to distribute a large cargo of Glitterstims to the other members of The Glitterati. Unfortunately, at the same time, the Shadowport came to the notice of Captain Vladis, who began to comb the system with a small flotilla of Imperial ships. Shin-Wan hoped that the Imperials would give up and leave, but the defection of independent smuggler Bola Hans, after an unsuccessful attempt to seize control of the port, meant that the port's location was blown. The smugglers quickly packed their valuables and made a dash for hyperspace. When the Imperials attempted to interdict them, the result was the Battle of Adjani. The Imperials occupied the Shadowport without resistance during the battle, with more than a thousand Stormtroopers and Imperial Army troopers overrunning it, only to find all the smugglers and everything of value had been taken. Having no desire to hold an empty port whose only value had been its secrecy, Admiral Vaika Raud dispatched the Krypteia to pick up the occupation force and destroy the shadowport by orbital bombardment. All that is now left of the port is a massive scar in the mountain it once stood in, blown open by the Krypteia's turbolasers. Category: Locations